


Surfaced

by AshRi, Peachfuzz (AshRi)



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Carlisle and Esme are Pan af because this is MY fanfic, Esme needs more love, F/F, F/M, I was bored so I made this for the sake of my hyperfixation, I'm sorry my brain is literally not working right right now, Mermaid!Oc, POC Main Character because we need one, Rosalie is a big ol' lesbian periodt, This Is STUPID, show love for Esme you cowards!!, twilight - Freeform, twilight saga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRi/pseuds/AshRi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRi/pseuds/Peachfuzz
Summary: "I feel like a fish out of water.""That's because you are."In which a new girl in Forks highschool suddenly arrives, and everyone is smitten, but this time, the new girl holds secrets too. Secrets that nearly go unnoticed to everyone-except, of course, from supernatural beings who hold just as many secrets as her.





	Surfaced

Sometimes the things that set you apart are also the biggest burdens you'll have to carry throughout your life, and that is exactly what I was feeling while anxiously fiddling with my fingers and sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time in the span of the whole car ride to our new home.  
  
"You'llbe fine, Lori. What's the worse that could happen?"  
  
"I can list a hundred bad things that can happen in the first hour, Dad." I sighed, as I stared at the never-ending rows and rows of trees blurring past by me. These trees were part of my new home now-Forks. A small rainy town in Washington where I will be spending my whole life living in-well, until the next slip up, at least. Which I hope was not going to happen anytime soon.   
  
"And besides, why did you even decide to live in someplace where there's water twenty-four seven? " I raised an eyebrow at my aunt, who was the one sighing now.  
  
"Look, Lorelai, I know this is not the most convenient set up for you, but its the best I can do right now. You'll just have to be more careful." I didn't even think that there was a possibility I could get more cautious than I already was, but then again, I was always proven wrong by the unfortunate occurrences in my life that I had to constantly face.  
  
Living life as a human-mermaid hybrid had its perks and downsides.


End file.
